deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Rick O'Connell
Richard O'Connell was born in Chicago, Illinois to an American man named Jack O'Connell and his wife. When Rick was no more than ten years old, Jack left his wife and a young Rick, never to return, in shame of his status as a Medjai At some point in his childhood, Rick spent a part of his life in an orphanage in Cairo, and while in Cairo the young boy was given a mysterious tattoo on his right wrist, and was unknowingly marked as a Medjai: a member of the society of warriors who dedicated themselves to guarding Hamunaptra, the ancient Egyptian City of the Dead. Unaware of the meaning of this symbol, Rick would take care to disguise it for many years afterward by placing a leather wristband on it. He was married to Evelyn O'Connell née Carnahan and conceived a son, Alex O'Connell. Throughout his life, O'Connell had gone through many adventures, seeing many exotic locales and encountering many different peoples and customs, with his adventures turning towards a more eldritch direction as he first encountered the evils of the resurrected mummy Imhotep, going on to face many more supernatural foes later in his life. Once O'Connell had grown older, he had dedicated time to several adventures alongside his friend and oft accomplice Izzy Buttons, in misdeeds such as bank robbery, but had abandoned this when he enlisted in the French Foreign Legion in an expedition to an ancient Egyptian necropolis known as Hamunaptra, with Rick as one of only two survivors, returning three years later, finding the ancient mummy Imhotep and stopping him from an ascent to power with an archaeologist-turned librarian called Evelyn Carnahan, whom O'Connell had fallen in love with during the expedition, and married shortly thereafter. Imhotep would, however, resurface into Rick's life several more times, causing Rick to defeat him with the help of his own family. Over the years, Alex and Rick's relationship suffered some strains as Alex left his family behind to join the United States Air Force, these strains continuing well on for years until their collaboration in the defeat of the ancient Chinese immortal known as Emperor Han, which led to a reconciliation betwixt father and son. Rick's adventuring days took their toll on his health and put his life on a constant risk as he was almost hung in the Cairo prison, strangled by Imhotep, and nearly killed fighting the Emperor Han. Battle vs. Nathan Drake (by Samurai96) Rick:x5 Nathan:x5 In the Ruins of Hamunaptra the famous Treasure Hunter Nathan Drake and his pal Sully along with a fellow Treasure Hunter are digging around looking for the entrance to the ruins. Meanwhile two more Treasure Hunter friends of Nathan are outside on the lookout for trouble. Nearby Rick O'Connell along with his Medjai friend Ardeth Bay and 3 more Medjai are watching the events at the Ruins. "Yep these guys are definitely treasure hunters" Rick says "Foolish treasure hunters who don't know what they might unleashed." Ardeth says "We must stop them before they can release Imhotep." Ardeth says "Yeah your right" Rick says The two treasure hunter guards are minding their own buisness when all of a sudden a shot rangs out behind one of the hunters and they see a bullet hole in the wall. The treasure hunters look up to see Rick along with Ardeth and the Medjai coming towards them wielding Tommy's, and Sten's. The Treasure Hunters armed with M4 and a KAL-7 return fire. Nathan, Sully and the other treasure hunter hear the commotion and head to help out their fellow treasure hunters. Nathan and the others join in the fight with Nathan grabbing a M4, Sully taking out his Wes-44, and the other treasure hunter grabbing a KAL-7. Nathan takes aim with the M4 and fires striking one of the MedjaiRick moves close and fires his Sten killing one of the treasure huntersNathan yells at the others to fall back into the ruins and so Sully and the other trasure hunters retreat but Ardeth firs his Thompson and fulls one of the treasure hunters full of leadSully returns fire with his Wes-44 and kills another Medjai. Rick, Ardeth and the last Medjai enter the ruins and cautiously move through it. Behind a pillar one of the last treasure hunters waits with a SAS-12, when the Medjai gets to close the treasure hunter jumps out and blows the Medjai back but Rick with his Winchester Model 1887 Shotgun drawn retuns fire and sends the treasure hunter flying back as well. Nathan with his Beretta 92FS and Sully with a KAL-7 fire at Ardeth and Rick but the two duck and get to cover and exchange fire. Rick and Ardeth both run out of ammo with their guns and while Rick takes out his Peacemaker, he hands Ardeth his M1911 and the two pop up to return fire but find Nathan and Sully gone. Nathan and Sully have begun climbing the ruins to try and get a position on Rick and Ardeth and both are able to reach the top of their pillars. Unfortunetly they don't see Rick or Ardeth all of a sudden a snap shot is heard near Nathan and they turn to see Rick and Ardeth behind them firing and they return fire. Sully fires the KAL-7 and his able to strike Ardeth. "ARDETH!!!!" Rick yells Rick fires a shot at Sully and Sully flinches and falss off the pillar to the ground "SULLY!!!" Nathan yells Rick shoots the final round of his Peacemaker which hits a weak spot and the pillar falls down and Nathan rolls off of it on to Rick. Rick kicks of Nathan and gets up and puches Nathan in the face while he is down. Nathan retaliates with a left hook to Rick's face and he quickly gets up but Rick recovers and the two engage in a Hand-to-Hand combat. Rick tries to punch Drake in the face but Nathan ducks down and follows with a uppercut to Rick's chin who staggers back and then as Nathan tries to puch Rick, Rick moves to the side grabs Nathan's arm and flips him over and kicks Nathan in the stomch. Nathan yells in pain but quickly rolls out of the way as Rick tries to step on his face and then kicks Rick's foot making him fall. Both get up at the same time, grab each other, and then head butt each other. Both fall down in pain and cover their heads in pain. They both get up to resume but just then a click noise is heard and Rick turns around to see Sully with his Wes-44. "Ready to give up old man?" Nathan asks Rick "You guys don't know what you are doing" Rick says "Sure we do we are looking for treasure" Nathan replies "Listen I was here a long tim ago looking for treasure but found something that wasn't good" Rick says "Don't worry I don't know what this bad thing is but I'm sure me and my friend over there with the gun can handle it. We handle stuff like this all the time" Nathan says "Fine I will let you go this thing isn't worth dying for especially when I have a wife and son but one thing. If you need me you can find me at the nearby city." Rick says Rick then walks off and Sully puts away his Wes-44 and walks to Nathan. "What do you think that guys talking about?" Sully asks "I don't know but one question Sully how did you survive that gunshot?" Nathan asks Sully reaches in his pocket and pulls out Drake's journal that now has two bullet holes in it. "Looks like old Sir Francis Drake came through again" Sully says Nathan laughs and he and Sully walk into the ruins to search for the treasure. WINNER: NATHAN DRAKE -Epilouge- Nathan and Drake enter the ruins and find a lot of treasure and even find a strange book. "Hey Sully get a load of this" Drake says and tosses the book at Sully "Huh nice book let's see what it says" Sully says Sully opens the book to a page and reads something from it. Next thing they know a rumble shakes up the tome they are in and they hear a strange roar or yell. "What was that?" Sully asks "I don't know Sully" Nathan replies Just then they look up to see a zombie looking huminoid staring at them. The strange huminoid is the evil foe that Rick O'Connell had fought many years ago Imhotep. Imhotep roars at Nathan and Sully who take out their 92F and Wes-44 and fire at Imhotep only to their horror see Imhotep regenerate his body from the gunshots. "Hey Nate I say we get out of here and find that fellow we fought" Sully says "Yeah I'm with you on that" Nathan says Nathan and Sully quickly start running to the entrance. As soon as they get to the entrance already waiting for them their is Rick O'Connell. "So you guys need anything?" Rick asks Expert's Opinion While Rick had more training and knew the terrain of the Ruins, Nathan had more experience, was much better in Hand-to-Hand combat, and his amazing climbing abilities helped him "climb" his way to victory. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Indiana Jones (by Codgod13) O'Connell and thrre explorers are digging illegally in a historical site, looking for way to destroy a mummy, when sudden a bullwhip cracks throuigh the air. "This space is off limits," Says Indy, standing on the edge fo the whole with three OSS members. "Yeah?" O'Connel asks, and points an M1911 at Indy, "You want to say that again?" Indy pulls out his Python and points it at Rick, "This space is off limits." Rick fires a shot at Indy, who jumps back, and a fire fight ensues. One of each team is killed (3-3). Rick's explorers leaves the tunnel and Indy's group goes to intercept them. One explorer is killed in an ambush, but the other's escape (3-2). An OSS man is looking around, and sees an explorer. He creeps forward with a machete, but the explorer sees the shadow and turns him into swiss cheese with a PPSh (2-2). The last OSS man gets in a firefight with the last explorer, each using their respective rifle. The OSS member is shot in the leg, and the explorer runs out of ammo. He walks forward with an M1911, only to be smashed apart by a tommy gun (2-1). Rick seees the last OSS limping away, and sneaks up behind him. With a qucik stab from his Jian, he ends the man's life. Indy sees Rick, and starts firing his Python. Rick runs, dodges, and weaves until Indy runs out of ammo. They approach each other, Rick holding a jian and dagger, Indy a bullwhip and machete. The two begin to fight, with neither getting an advantage. Finally, Indy cracks his whip into Rick's eye and distracts him. Using the oppurtinity, Indy jumps in close and slits Rick's throat (1-0). "I SAID, this place is off limits," Indy says, and leaves. WINNER: INDIANA JONES Expert's Opinion This was a very close battle. While Rick had superior training, Indy dominated in long range, as well as had superior improvisation skills that eventually won him the day. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here.Category:Warriors Category:Movie Warriors Category:Special Forces Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:North American Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Fantasy Warriors